


Sleeping In

by hardboiledbaby



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck had nowhere in particular to be and nothing in particular to do. It was the perfect opportunity to be lazy, and damn it, he was going to take advantage of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping In

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to the lovely and talented [**JoJo**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/pseuds/JoJo) for the beta. Put down any remaining rambunctiousness to the muse, who can't ever leave well enough alone.

Buck never could see the point in getting up early just for the sake of getting up early. Oh, if there was something that needed doing at a God-awful hour— _truly_ needed doing—well, then he'd do it, of course. Maybe he'd piss and moan a little while he was doing it, but surely that was only to be expected. It wasn't that he couldn't rise with the sun, or even before it iffen he had to.

He just hated having to.

Sleeping in was something of a luxury, after all. Which wasn't to say he never had no free time. The life he'd led, there'd been plenty of busy and plenty of not-busy, and he figured it would all come round again, eventually. But even in those not-busy times, sleeping in—lying abed while the sun was high in the sky, doing absolutely nothing—rarely ever happened. Lessen he was sick or hurt, in which case, it wasn't much of a luxury at all, was it? More of a necessary evil, he supposed.

Today, however, he had nowhere in particular to be, nothing in particular to do, and he didn't even have so much as a sniffle. It was the perfect opportunity to be lazy, and damn it, he was going to take advantage of it.

Or then again, maybe not.

For rare indeed was it ever quiet and peaceful enough in the daytime for indolent slumber. Man and beast alike made an infernal racket just by being up and about, and this day was proving to be no exception. Somehow, it felt as if all God's creatures were going out of their way to conspire against him when all he wanted was that extra few minutes of shut-eyed bliss. Literally. Even the birds were loud enough to wake the dead.

And then there was J.D.

Buck could hear him through the window now, his voice raised that extra bit louder and higher than it was normally, which meant he was all het up about something. Not as loud as it would be if there was any real danger or urgency, but just enough to be annoying as all get out. Buck heard his own name a time or two as the boy spoke to—Nathan, maybe? No, that was Vin answering—and groaned inwardly. He buried his head under his pillow and willed away the earnest yet pesky gadfly with all his might.

The conversation muted somewhat, but didn't completely go silent. Determined to ignore the intrusion, Buck stuffed a finger in each ear and droned a low hum to drown out the muffled murmur. That worked, after a fashion. He couldn't hear J.D. and Vin anymore, but he sure as hell couldn't sleep like this either. Plus, he was going to run out of breath soon and he'd have to stop humming—

Buck's pillow was suddenly snatched up, then thumped on the back of his head, hard. Once, twice.

"Hey!" He rolled onto his back and opened his eyes to see Chris leaning over him, smirking. "I was sleeping!" he protested indignantly. Too late, he remembered J.D. outside and winced.

Chris snorted. "Right. That was some mighty restful sleeping you were doing, just there." Intercepting Buck's glance at the open window, he continued wryly, "Relax, Vin took J.D. off somewhere."

Buck paused to listen. Chris was right, the voices were gone. "Huh. Remind me to thank Vin later. Where'd they go, anyway?"

Chris shrugged and laid back down on his side, facing Buck. He propped up an elbow and rested his chin in his hand. "I don't know, and I don't care. What I do know is that we've got us some peace and quiet for a spell." His free hand came to rest on Buck's chest. Buck could feel each separate fingertip and the heel of Chris's palm, warm against his skin: not heavy, not light, just _here_. Motionless, save for the slight rise and fall that came with his breathing.

"You gonna go back to sleep?" Despite the mildly sardonic tone, Chris's eyes were alight with amusement and affection... and something else. Not desire, although that too lurked in the green depths, right enough. This was just as intense, but more... patient. Something that waited without wavering, steady and true. Devotion, maybe, or love. Chris has never said, not in so many words. Buck has never asked.

As long as Chris is _here_ , Buck doesn't need to.

"Nah." Buck raised an arm to pull Chris in; quick, so that he wouldn't have to look at Chris's shit-eating grin before he could get their mouths pressed together. Quick, so that Chris's hand was still trapped between their bodies. Quick, so he could take his time. He had the time, after all. It was early yet.

Never let it be said that Buck wouldn't get up early if there was something that truly needed doing.


End file.
